Cassie Cage
Sergeant Cassandra Carlton "Cassie" Cage is a fighter introduced in'' Mortal Kombat X. She is a sergeant serving in the Special Forces, and the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. About Cassie Cage Some time after the Netherrealm War, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade got married and had a daughter, Cassie. Due to Sonya's obsession in her work and not spending enough time with her family, Johnny divorced Sonya, much to Cassie's sadness. In her youth, Cassie acted somewhat spoiled, but changed after becoming involved in her family's legacy when she was kidnapped by the Black Dragon. Trained by both her parents and now a sergeant, Cassie is a skilled fighter serving in the Special Forces. Cassie leads her own team to protect Earthrealm as she tries to live up to her parents' legacy. Although Cassie Cage acts confident and is quick-witted like her father, Cassie suffers from self-doubt due to her mother's strict behavior and her father's reputation. Along with this, she does not have complete control over her shadow abilities that she inherited from her father. Cassie proves to have a great sense of morals, as she refuses to kill her enemies if it can be avoided. She is childhood friends with Jacqui Briggs, who is also part of the team she leads along with Kung Jin and Takeda Takahashi. Over time, Cassie becomes a better leader and more self confident with her friends' aid, proving she is just as much of a hero as her own parents. Appearance Cassie is a homage to both of her parents, with her blonde hair, attractive face, and figure very similar to that of her mother, while her sunglasses, sharp wit, and cocky attitude are reminiscent of her father. She dons a tight catsuit designed for tactical combat, colored blue to signify a connection to the police force. She also wears dog tags, has a very prominent undercut, and has a helix piercing shown on her upper right ear. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities As the daughter of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage, Cassie has received Special Forces training from her mother, while gaining her father's super human abilities. Signature Moves *'Single Shot:' Cassie draws one of her handguns and fires off a single round at her opponent. (''MKX) **The enhanced version is called Akimbo and has Cassie draw both of her handguns and fire off six shots rapidly. *'Glow Kick:' Cassie launches a high kick that carries her into the air while her body glows with green Shadow Energy. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Diving Glow Kick and has Cassie follow up with a divekick. *'Getaway Flip:' Cassie cartwheels back, kicking her opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Power Kick has Cassie do a full backflip and hit her opponent with both feet. *'Air Akimbo:' Cassie fires both of her pistols while in the air. Hollywood Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Air Multi Gun and has Cassie fire more shots with a follow up shot when she lands on the ground. *'Nut Kracker:' Cassie drops to her knees and slams her cupped fists into her opponent's groin. Hollywood Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Nut Buster and has Cassie follow up with a second hit. *'Take Down:' Cassie tackles her opponent, knocks them to the ground and punches them in the face before getting off of them. Brawler Variation (MKX) *'Bow Breaker:' Cassie snatches her opponent's arm, breaks it, then flips them over into the opposite position. Brawler Variation (MKX) *'Air Power Slam:' Cassie grabs her opponent in midair and flips them over while kicking them down with both feet. The enhanced version adds more damage. Brawler Variation (MKX) *'Air Assault:' Cassie calls on her earpiece and has a missile drop down on the arena at either close, medium or far ranges. Spec Ops Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Target Paint and has Cassie lock onto her enemy with a green laser sight to hit them with the missile. *'The American Way:' Cassie salutes her opponent while a trumpet horn flares. Spec Ops Variation (MKX) *'X-Ray Move - Testi-Kill:' Cassie bludgeons the opponent twice with a baton, and then performs a cartwheel kick. If this connects, she will send a flare to their face, blinding them. She then performs the splits and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's groin, making a male character's testicles explode, or a female's genitals strain. While they double up, she hits them in the face with the butts of two pistols, cracking their jaw, and then shoots them in their eye sockets, making their head snap back and sending them flying. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Cassie grabs her opponent, slaps them hard enough to turn them around, then whips out her nightstick and slams it between their legs, flooring them. (MKX) Fatalities *'Bubble Head:' Cassie draws her pistol and shoots her opponent's kneecaps, forcing them down onto their knees, then shoots them in the head. As her opponent's reels and blood spills from their head wound, Cassie walks up to them, pops her gum, then sticks the wad onto the bullet hole in their head, with blood filling the gum up into a balloon, and then pops, splattering blood on their face before they collapse dead. (MKX) *'Selfie: '''Cassie draws her nightstick and hits her opponent's jaw with enough force to break it and leave it dangling from one side. As her victim starts to fall, Cassie grabs her opponent, pulls out her mobile phone and takes a picture of herself and her jaw-broken victim together in a "selfie." She sends the photo to a social media site called "Friendships" where other users are seen commenting on it (some of whom appear to be other ''Mortal Kombat X characters; different comments appear every time). (MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Between the Eyes:' Cassie fires a single shot into the opponent's head, leaving a hole in it. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Hat's Off:' Cassie performs a Getaway Flip,' '''decapitating the opponent. (''MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Pop Goes:' Cassie performs a Nut Cracker with enough force to pop off the opponent's head. Alternatively, the opponent's eye sockets pop out. Hollywood Variation (MKX) *'Brutality #4 - Beat Down:' Cassie tackles her opponent to the ground and brutally punches them to death, leaving their head and face a gory, bloody mess. Brawler Variation (MKX) *'Brutality #5 - Half Day:' Cassie calls a drone which targets itself into the opponent's torso, blowing it and their torso apart. Spec Ops Variation (MKX) *'Brutality #6 (Secret):' Cassie performs The American Way, but backhands the opponent after saluting them, breaking their neck. Spec Ops Variation (MKX) Quotes Mortal Kombat X *''"You are going to catch hell if you kill us."'' (After losing to Sub-Zero) *''"You want to take this opportunity to tell us what the fuckshit you were thinking?!"'' (Reprimanding Kung Jin) *''"I'll never forget that day; my dad came home with a broken jaw."'' *''"Nice offer, mommy dearest. But I'll Pass."'' (After defeating Sindel) *''"Holy shit! It does run in the family!"'' (After discovering her inherent green powers) *''"Not impressed."'' (Round win) *''"Yes!"'' (After successfully performing X-Ray) *''"You lose!"'' *''"You know it!"'' *''"Suck on that!"'' (Round won with a Brutality) *''"You got Caged."'' (After defeating Corrupted Shinnok) *''"From the page of Cage!" (Round win) *"Cute outfit."'' *''"Not funny."'' *''"You know what's funny? Your face!"'' *''"Dude, you just insulted yourself."'' *''"Don't get any blood on me."'' (Cassie to Jason) *''"Son of a bitch!" (Cassie to Shinnok when he burns Johnny with his power) *"I'm here to stop you." (Cassie to Goro) *"Hi mom." (Cassie to Sonya Blade) *"I am your daughter."'' (Cassie to Sonya Blade) Trivia *During Cassie's intro, as she takes her earbuds out, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3's arcade theme can be heard. *Similiar to Quan Chi's Leg Beatdown, Cassie's Selfie fatality can continue long after the announcer calls her the winner. If the player doesn't press a button after the fatality, the comments will continue to pop up. *In Cassie's Selfie fatality, after taking a photo with her opponent, she posts it on a social media site called Friendships, a clear reference to the Friendship finishing move. **The site itself is possibly a parody of the real social media sites, Facebook and Instagram. **On the Trending list, the third story says, "KILLING SPREE - Masked Killer Stalks Campgrounds." This is a reference to Jason Voorhees and his inclusion as DLC. **On the Sponsered Ads, there is an ad for the Johnny Cage movie "Ninja Mime," for which there were several ads for in Mortal Kombat (2011). References de:Cassie Cage es:Cassie Cage pt:Cassie Cage ru:Кэсси Кейдж Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Special Forces Members Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters